Full Circle
by Empress of Frozen Darkness
Summary: Collection of creative writing prompts. I use to think...
1. Butterfly

AN: Frist stoy/drabble. Written for a creative writing prompt. Start with a sentence in a happy tone. End the writing with the exact same sentence in a dark tone.

I don't own ladybug. Enjoy and review. Thanks.

 ** _#MLB#_**

She smiled as she watched the butterfly flutter past. It had been a hard fight tonight. The day had been going so well. She actually made it to school on time. Chloe hadn't said much to her other than a snide hello all day. At lunch she went home and came back with lemon macaroons to share with everyone. Adrien was her partner in physics. She passed her English assignment with a solid 91%. Considering all the running around after akumas they had done she would take it. Ayla, Nino, Adrien, and herself had just left the movies when the akuma came to ruin her purrfect night. Arrgh here she was AWAY from Chat and she was still hearing his puns.

Holding her fist up, she looked back when it wasn't meet.

"Chat!" She called out to her partner.

"Looks like this is my ninth life bugaboo." Chat wheezed out.

"Claws in." With a blinding flash of green, Adrian handed his ring to Ladybug.

"No,no,no,no, I ..i. I can't lose you both. Please hang on I'll call your bodyguard and he can take you to the hospital. You're not leaving me." She pleaded with him.

Running to the last spot she remembered seeing the gorilla before this horrible evening started.Gorilla had been found. The ambulance called. The press notified. "Adrian Agreste, was killed last night by the latest akuma. Where were Ladybug and Chat Noir"

 ** _MLB_**

She couldn't call him Chat. The rest of the world would be fooled by the magic, but he wasn't her Chat. Looking at the young boy with brown hair she paused in disbelief at how young he was. At how young they had been.

"What should I call you? Marron?"

The boy shrugged his shoulder.

"How is Plagg doing? Can you get enough camembert?"

"I guess he is doing as well as can be expected, and no, that's not in my budget. He says the cheese I have will be fine."

"I'll bring some to the next patrol. Adr..Chat wouldn't want him to suffer."

 ** _MLB_**

In a flash of purple there sat Gabriel Agreste. His broach laying just out of his reach and his head hung down. She stood there trying to process what she was seeing. His own father. Maybe it was better that he didn't live to see this. His own father. Anger and overwhelming grief were all she could feel. At least she wouldn't have to worry about her emotions attracting an akuma any more.

"You killed your own son. Why," she asked with tears in her eyes, "for these?" She reaches up to remove her earrings. "Was it worth it?"

She waited for an answer. Sighing she picked up the broach from the floor.

"For a wish." Was barely spoken above a whisper. "It was to get Emilie back."

 ** _MLB_**

All for a wish. If a wish could take him. Would it give him back. Scared of her thoughts she returned Tikki to Master Fu.

She claims it was an honest mistake that she forgot to return the butterfly broach.

Oh, how much easier this would of been if she had forgotten to return Tikki too. At least she never revealed who she was to Marron. A new ladybug had come forth.

 ** _MLB_**

She looked out over the city she had once protected.

Feeling the loss of a son by his father, she turned towards the open window. She smiled as she watched the butterfly flutter past.


	2. Think

I use to think how could you willing trade a life. Looking at the man next to me it wasn't a wonder. The man would welcome the trade. They would both get what they wanted. He would be reunited with his wife. She with her partner and best friend.

First step was to get the miraculous. He had prayed upon the emotional. Now he was the prey. Well, really he was the bait. Even with the new level of darkness her akuma possessed, he would still be likely to be cured. Not that it will save him. Maybe she could hold him hostage. Would they trade their miraculous for a life. She had.

 **MLB MLB**

All helpful comments welcomed.


End file.
